


Double Take

by orphan_account



Series: Dad McLennon Drabbles [2]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul and John find out some exciting newsModern AU





	Double Take

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all I’ve decided to make this Dad McLennon thing into a series because I need more in my life! Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors!

Paul was giddy with excitement that seemed to radiate off of him him. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. Everything was finally coming together for him. He married the love of his life two years ago, and now they were getting ready to start a family. Paul and John both desperately wanted biological kids, but they were still eagerly willing to adopt as well. They couldn’t pass the chance however, when their good friend Linda offered to be a surrogate for them. They were ecstatic and couldn’t thank her enough. Linda was extremely happy to do so for her two friends; she knew they would be the best fathers in the world and she would do anything for them.  
After Linda became pregnant, John and Paul could not stop waiting for the day their baby would arrive. 

As of right now Linda was only eleven weeks pregnant, so there was still much time to prepare for the baby, but that didn’t make them any less excited-and admittedly nervous.  
There was some worry today , as Linda had another ultrasound. There was always this fear inside of Paul that when they’d look at the ultrasound something would be wrong. He wanted everything to go smoothly and didn’t want anything to happen to his child. Usually, John would be there to comfort him, but John couldn’t go as he was caught up and busy with work. 

Paul picked up Linda and they traveled to the doctor’s, both unable to contain their joy.  
“How are you feeling?”  
Linda smiles; Paul was very protective of Linda, even before she became pregnant. He was like a big brother to her, always looking out for her  
“I’m doing good, you don’t need to fuss over me”  
Paul smiles and they sit in comfortable silence the rest of the way there. 

Linda laid down, waiting for her ultrasound, and Paul was wringing his hands. The nurse came in and instructed Linda and prepared her for the ultrasound.  
“You ready to see your baby?” The nurse asks sweetly, placing the wand on Linda’s slightly swollen tummy. Paul grabs Linda’s hand as he stares at the screen. The familiar beat of a heart is heard and Paul beams. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over that sound.  
Meanwhile, Linda glances at the nurse, who had a slightly puzzled expression on her face.  
“Is something wrong?” She asks quietly, not wanting to worry Paul.  
“No not at all, I’m just trying to look for something I just noticed” the nurse replies, placing the wand on a different section of Linda’s tummy.  
Linda and Paul gave each other hesitant glances.  
Only a moment passes before the nurse smiles “Ah there it is!”  
Suddenly, another thumping can be heard from the monitor. Paul looks up in surprise “Wait what does that mean?”  
The nurse smiles wider “Congratulations! You guys are having twins!”  
Paul’s jaw hangs slack and Linda laughs as she looks at his reaction. 

On the ride home, Paul’s expression doesn’t change much and he seems to be in a ethereal trance. Linda smiles and thinks about how happy she is for him and John. They deserved the world and she was so happy that they were going to get two beautiful babies. She knew that Paul would probably want to tell John as soon as possible, but she knew that they should be alone for this moment, so she opted to stay home and head to bed early tonight. Who knows how many more comfortable nights of sleep she would get. 

After he dropped Linda off, Paul sat at home eagerly waiting for John to get off work. Unfortunately that bastard just had to be working late tonight. He stared at the pictures the nurse gave him of the ultrasound for the millionth time, and smiled, running his fingers over the edges. He was twisting his wedding ring nervously waiting for the arrival of his husband. It was around 10pm when Paul heard the familiar jingle of keys in the front door. He excitedly stood up greeting John as he was shrugging his jacket off.  
“Hello darling” John said, kissing Paul’s cheek gently.  
Paul wraps his arms around John’s neck, kissing him softly. “Mmm, missed you” 

John smiles leading Paul towards the couch, with both men plopping down against the soft cushions.  
“How was the doctor’s today?” John asked, wrapping an arm around Paul’s shoulder.  
Paul grins and takes the picture out of his pocket  
“Well we found out something very important today....”  
“What do you mean?” John’s mind immediately going to the idea that something was wrong, but he was comforted slightly by Paul’s happy appearance.  
“Turns out our family is expanding a little more than we thought” He hints in a cheeky manner, making John even more confused.  
“What does that mean? Did you end up adopting a fucking dog while I was gone?!”  
John was joking, but he wouldn’t be surprised. Paul had always expressed his want to own a large sheep dog; even before they were married he always talked about it.  
“No you git! Just look at this” he remarked, handing John the photo.  
John intently stared at the photo smiling as he saw his baby. He looked closer looked at Paul, forehead creased in confusion “Wait what is this?”  
“What do you think it is?!” Paul exclaimed, failing at holding his smile back, “those are our babies!”  
John looked back at the photo, eyes wide.  
“Babies?! You mean twins....we’re having twins?!” John yells, jumping up.  
Paul nods and squeals as John picks him up and spins him around. “Oh my god twins!” He bellows, hugging Paul tightly and peppering kisses over his face.  
Paul nods quickly and latches onto John.  
“Oh my god...twins” John states, gently grabbing Paul’s face, “we’re finally gonna be a family Paulie”

Paul nods, tearing up, and gently holding onto John’s wrists. 

John hadn’t been this excited and emotional since his wedding day. He’s finally getting the family he’s always wanted. He’s got the love of his life by his side and two beautiful babies on the way. He is finally getting the chance he’s always wanted. He finally gets to prove that he’s capable of being a better parent than his own father was.

“Your mum would be proud” Paul mumbles, kissing John’s knuckles, admiring the exuberant man in front of him.  
“Your mum would be proud too... Look at us, Macca we’re gonna have two beautiful babies with us soon and God I can’t wait to see you with them; you’re gonna be an amazing dad”  
Paul smiles as John rambles on, falling in love with his husband all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love more writing suggestions for Dad McLennon! Send ‘em in!


End file.
